centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Universal: The First Of Many
'' Sonic Universal: The First Of Many ''is the eighth story in Sonic Universal. Back in Town Imedaltly after they left Little Planet to the shores to Never Lake, they went to Mobotropolis to see what has happened. They see that they are just leaving Mobotroplis. They head right back into the city and warn the king that Scourge may be coming from Moebius. They then set up heavy defence around the the town. The next day, Scourge and the Anti-Freedom Fighters come and attack. Most soldgiers were either injured or killed. During the fight, Scourge saw Sonic and his friends. "How'd you get back here so quickly?!" Scourge asked himself. "Heh. Guess you actully aren't all brawns. I guess there '''is '''a bit of brains in there," Sonic told Scourge. Scourge then tried to ram into Sonic, but Sonic jumper and he ran into Knuckles, who punched him back, with Sonic landing on Scourge. He was defeated, and then took into custody. But then, it suddenly got darker... The Empire's Army "Hoo-hoo-hoo! Go my army! Kill them all!" said Eggman, shouting. "It's the Egg Fleet!" Knuckles shouted. An army of Badniks came out of the sky, mainly upgraded Egg Pawns, but leading the group was Mecha Shadow, Mecha Sally, Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles, Metal Bunnie, Mecha Antonie, Metal Hyper, Metal Sandra, Metal Lightning, and Mecha Darkness. Once Darkness sees Mecha Shadow, he fell aannnd slloowwllyyy dddrriiffttteeeddd aawwwaaayyy.... Racing Robo Sonic was the first to noticed Darkness lying there. "Tails, your in charge while I take Darkness to Dr. Quack," Sonic told Tails. Tails nodded his head in agreement. Sonic then ran as quick as he could to take Darkness to him. "So, Sonic must be fleeing, eh? Well, then this is a good time for this. Go Death Egg Robos! Destroy Mobotropolis!" Eggman yelled. 5 Death Egg Robos came out of the Egg Carier, rampaging through the city. They started catching up with Sonic, but his speed was to much for him. Buildings falling around him, but he kept on running. Once Sonic got to Dr. Quack, he saw all the destruction before he had got there. Then, just as he looked back, he heard the fall of the Council Of Acorns. In the rubble, Eggman put a ginormus flag, and left Mobotropolis. 'We had now lost Mobotropolis. We must not let that happen anywhere else. It's time to finish the fight," thought Sonic. Epilouge: The Origin All the Freedom Fighters had then left to the hospital. "He's waking up," said Dr. Quack. "Ugh, that was the worst dream ever, if it was a dream," said Darkness. "It was like it had happened 2 years ago. I was living in the streets of my homeplanet, Xrastar. Then, an alien race called the Comenent invaded. They killed the king and queen of my planet. I was near the castle, so I stole what they were looking for, the Ultimate Stones. They saw my steal them , so they planted a bomb inside the planet. They detonated the bomb after they left the planet. It was hard to survive. I was jumping off platforms like there was no tommorow, because if I didn't there would be no tommorow. Then I was floating adrift in space, and that's when it ended. It related so much to my oast, so I think that's my past bacause since then it's been a bit, "fuzzy". It might also explain for when I met you guys I saw some type of jewel in the ground," Darkness said. He then got up and looked through the rubble in the city. Everyone followed. In the rubble of the building of the Council of Acorns, he found the Ultimate Stones. "Legend has it that only one person is able to use it," said Darkness, "but they find out when in great peril." "So, I'll kept them with me, just in case it's me." "Time to go and warn the other citys about Eggman," said Sonic. They then left Mobotropolis. Trivia *This story was originally named Sonic Universal: 2 Battles, 1 War Category:Sonic Universal Story